Apples
by supercoolpartyperson
Summary: A pickup from the episode, Blame, Booze, and Melville. What if Lorelai was pregnant!
1. Apples

_Wow this apple is good_, thought Lorelai. Sookie was babbling on and on about which people in town look like John Stewart. _Why don't I eat apples more often? Oh yeah it's not part of my 5 food groups. When was the last time I had one? Omg, about 20 years ago._

Lorelai was freaking out! _Omg, am I pregnant? _She went out of the room to find a doctor and ask him about pregnancy tests.

LORELAI: Oh, excuse me, uh, Doctor?

DOCTOR: Yes.

LORELAI: Hi. You're not off to save a life, are you?

DOCTOR: Not at the moment.

LORELAI: Okay. Just, quick question. Um, pregnancy tests. What's the deal with them now? I haven't taken one in a couple of decades, and I was just wondering if they work any differently. DOCTOR: No, they're more accurate now, but the process is similar.

LORELAI: Home tests can be pretty tricky, too. Can't buy one where I live, because people would see, and talk – it's a small town. And even afterwards, the garbage man could see the box in the trash, and blab, and you know, I like my garbage man, but again, it's a small town. It's not your problem. So, there's no machine?

DOCTOR: Machine?

LORELAI: Yeah, a machine you could stick me in. You know, putting pig vessels in people. Isn't there a machine that could tell me right away, away from the prying eyes of the garbage man?

DOCTOR: You really need to wait and take the test at the proper time.

LORELAI: Okay, see, I'm eating an apple. Now, normally, this would not be a sign of anything except hunger. Except I don't eat much fruit. I know I should, but I don't have a hankering for it. Had it when I was pregnant with my first kid, though. Kept craving those apples. And this morning, boy, was I craving an apple.

Lorelai's POV_How am I going to tell Luke? I'll wait until I know for sure. Just wait two weeks, just like the docter said. _

Two Weeks Later

In a Wallgreens in Hartford, Lorelai is looking at pregnancy tests._ Just take one Lorelai. _

She walks into the bathroom and follows the instructions. It turns pink._ Should I turn and run? What is Luke going to say. The only thing I see is a basball cap spinning on the floor. _

Luke's diner:

Lorelai- Hey Luke

Luke- Hey (cleaning ketchup bottles)

Lorelai- Why can't they just design a bottle that cleans itself, I mean, we have technoloy, if you havn't noticed.

Luke- True, wait I'll get you some coffee.

Lorelai- No! I mean I don't want any thank you

Luke- Are u sick _lorelai always wants coffee_

Lorelai- Hey can I talk to you upstairs?

Luke- Sure _Somethings up_

Upstairs

Lorelai and Luke sit down on the bed. There is a moment of silence before they talk.

Lorelai-Luke... I have something to tell you

_Omg it's bad_

Lorelai- I'm...

Luke-your..

Lorelai- I am pregnant.

(Silence)

Lorelai- You ok?

Luke-Omg I am going to be a father!


	2. NO COFFEE?

Disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls. ( I wish!)

**Thanks for reading my first chapter. Sorry that I have grammar problems, I am only in 8th grade and I need help!**

Luke- I am going to be a father!

Lorelai- Yes you are mister. _Wow he is really good at lying_

Luke- This baby will be born when...

Lorelai- Well it's May now...so January, but I have to go to the doctor to see.

Luke- Well we better go to make it offical.

Lorelai- OK I'll do that, call you later.

Lorelai gets up with a huge smile on her face and went downstairs.

NEXT DAY:

_I don't know if I should tell anybody yet? Rory should know though._ Thought Lorelai has she walked down the street in Stars Hollow. She picks up her cell and calls Rory.

Rory- Hello

Lorelai-Hello my not only child.

Rory- Hey, hey did u just say "my not only child"?

Lorelai- yeah didn't you know that you have a twin. You were separated at birth

Rory- Mom...

Lorelai- Rory I have something to tell you...I am pregnant!

Rory- OMG mom, does Luke know?

Lorelai- Yes he does.

Rory- how did he take it?

Lorelai- Great, I expected to see nothing but a basball cap spinning on the floor, but he took it well.

Rory- I am going to have a little brother or sister!

Lorelai-yeah, I g2g, bye

ONE WEEK LATER:

_Omg, I have a little bump! Ahhh I am really pregnant! _Lorelai rolled over to look at Luke. _He is so cute when he sleeps. I'll tell him when he wakes up._

DOWNSTAIRS:

Lorelai- Please let me have coffee!

Luke- No, it will ruin it!

Lorelai- I drank it when I had Rory and look how she turned out. A Yale student!

Luke- you win, but decaf!

Lorelai- deal

Luke-_ I can never win with her! But I love it. I would do anything for her now._

DRAGONFLY INN

Lorelai- SOOKIE!

Sookie- down here!

Lorelai- I am having this massive craving for scones!

Sookie- why?

Lorelai-_omg, hold urself, don't tell her ur pregnant!_ No reason, I thought I smelled them.

Sookie- No..._something is up_

Lorelai- So last night...

Michel- Lorelai!

Lorelai- oh god

Michel- Your dirty boyfriend is outside waiting for you. I told him not to come in.

Lorelai- Michel! _Oh yeah, today is our appointment with Dr. Phillips_

OUTSIDE:

Lorelai- Ready!

Luke- READY!

**Ok, I am not very good at cliff hangers, tell me how! Push that button to tell me how I did!**


End file.
